PMD Treasure of Darkness Phase 1: Storm Shroud
by LightStories
Summary: The storm hovers above our mysterious hero as he is wiped out and unconscious from the furious attack before. What will he discover, who will he meet? The events in the future are shrouded in the gale, only to be found in the eye of the storm.
1. Chapter 2-Winds of Change

_Well, it has been quite a while since I last posted. I didn't have the time and the creativity for stories anymore. Publicity isn't my goal, heck, I couldn't get any fans even if I tried. But I'll try anyway. Thank you for reading!_

_**New characters:**_

_Electra__-_born a Pichu, currently a Pikachu. She loves peace and hates violence of any nature. Wears a pink bow on her tail.

_Spark__-_a very rowdy Luxio who can be a bit brash at times. He is Electra's mentor on how to utilize electric type attacks.

_KRAAASH_

"Hmmmm…..Urrr…."

_WHVOOOOM_

"Hmmm…Ahhh…

Anyone…any…one"

….

"My, my, the storm has gotten intense!"

"It sure has. How long do you think it'll last?"

"I don't know, Electra, but it's been a few days."

"Come on Spark! There has to be a better answer than that…"

Spark looked to Electra, and let out a long sigh. He is Electra's mentor on anything and everything Electric type. His problem: Electra's irrational fear of her own type. He let his memories flow back to a different time: the very first day he stepped into ChargeShock Valley. It was a peaceful place, filled to the brim with flowers and lakes. Swablu and Altaria made their daily trips above the valley and often came down to eat and rest if the weather becomes bad. The first thing Spark saw was a huge Thunderbolt emanating from a running distance away. He was in awe at the amazing power and radiant glow that reached his eyes. However, something else happened: the earth was shaking, cracking underneath his feet. At that moment, Spark came back to life and jumped away. As he looked back, he was greeted with a swarm of Pokemon stampeding in his direction. Spark weaved through after much jumping and dashing through. He stopped to take a breath, and as he looked up…

"Spark! Are you listening?"

"Hm?"-he shifted back to the window-"What is…"

The storm outside became enraged. The gales were picking at their shelter, stealing straw from the roof, kicking down their walls with the brunt of 2 Machamps. Electra gulped and hid behind Spark. He could feel the consistent shivering on his back and sighed again. He patted her head, and Electra started to fall asleep.

"Electra, I suggest you go to bed."

"Noooo, I don't…_yawn_…wan…na"

Spark smiled as Electra was peacefully sleeping on his back. He tilted to the left, and she landed softly onto the ground. She muttered something in her sleep, then curled up and didn't utter a word. Spark got up and looked outside the window again. The storm showed no indication of letting up. He looked down at Electra once again; he kept his gaze upon her: a small Pikachu, defenseless and afraid of everything she represented.

Spark let his memories engross his mind once again. If she could do _that_ before, how can she do it again?

…

KARRRSH

"Urrr…"

A lonely figure struggled to get up on the unrelenting shore. The gales slapped him hard to the ground, leaving him gasping.

"Haah…Haah…ha…"

His breath was limited; short, small pants of air entered and exited his lungs. Rain smeared his vision, blinding him to his surroundings. He felt so weak, much weaker than before. His efforts of recovery were all in vain. His closed his eyes in rebuke against the dangerous world and retreated back to his mind.

"Why…why am I here…what…ha…ppened…"

Then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 3-Storm After

"The storm is over sir!"

Spark grunted in his sleep, and then managed to sit up. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and sniffed the air. It was filled with a lingering metallic scent, but not prevalent. He looked around to find Electra sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he bent over and nudged Electra's ear; she showed no signs of movement.

"That girl never knows when to wake up", Spark sighed.

He got up and walked down the hall; it wasn't too big, yet not too small. He entered through a small entrance to the main lobby. Dozens of Pokemon already made their appearance; chatting away, gossiping, and sharing info about anything. Spark walked over to a single mat to find a Pokemon waiting for him.

"Sparky!"

He sighed once again. As he looked up, he saw his best friend, Ara the Mothim. She was an eccentric Pokemon, but manageable. She usually darted around the room at the mere mention of the word "honey" and scrambles everything into disorder. Her overall appearance was different as well; instead of the yellow-and-orange norm, she had dazzling blue eyes and bright yellow wings. Most of the time, she brags about her difference to every Pokemon, and it does tend to get out of hand.

"Sparky! Where have you been?"

"I've been in the Pokemon Inn, as you can see Ara. What brings you here?"

Ara suddenly chirped and fluttered around before coming to a rest. She opened and closed her wings in a relaxing manner before speaking. "Well, the storm before was absolutely atrocious! I couldn't even imagine what would have happened to you and Electra, and I was so worried. So, as the storm was dying down, I decided to fly over here; yes, I know it's quite the trek Sparky, but it's worth it to see you again, all safe and sound!" She chirped and flew around the room once and back again. Spark sighed and gave a slight smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you kept me in mind Ara. How did you fare in the storm?"

Ara stopped. Her chirps became silent, and her wings stopped in a drooping position. Spark got up and went to Ara's side.

"Ara? What happened?"

"Well", she sniffed, "my home…it's….gone."

Spark stood speechless. _No way! Not…no…_ He could only stare at Ara as she slowly broke down into tears. Spark put a gentle paw over her head. Everyone stared for a moment, and then let them be. All the pokemon knew her pain; many had lost their homes due to the storm, and now the Pokemon Inn is their only source of shelter for the time being.

Ara finished her last tear and looked up to Spark. He put his paw on Ara's face and wiped her eyes dry. Without a word, Ara embraced Spark in a long and meaningful hug.

"Spark…what would I do without you?", she sniffled.

"Even I don't know the answer."

A loud thud emanated from entrance of the inn. Every Pokemon cocked their heads to the source. A Wooper, tired and hungry, entered the room.

"Haaah, haaah!", the Wooper gasped. "So…hungry…"

"Wait up hon! I'm coming!"

Out of nowhere, a Gardevoir burst from the crowd, carrying a basket of Apples and Gummis. She bent down and picked up a Huge Apple in the basket. The Wooper's eyes began to shine slightly as the treasure glittered and shone in front of his eyes. Gardevoir set it down, almost immediately the Wooper dove in and ate the Huge Apple to the core. All the Pokemon laughed heartily at the sight; a huge bulge formed on the Wooper's stomach, and he couldn't move. Two chuckling Machop helped him to a room, trying to keep steady from their own laughter. Everyone resumed their normal conversations, while Gardevoir joined Ara and Spark.

"G'rarci, welcome back!", Ara shouted.

"Ah! Ara! Welcome, welcome!", G'rarci exclaimed.

The two Pokemon hugged for a long time before they sat down. G'rarci sat down and smiled at Spark. Spark raised his paw and cleared his throat.

"G'rarci-"

"No, please, call me Garci", Gardevoir chimed.

"Oh, well, ok then Garci. What brings you here?"

Garci sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Well, I came here after the storm. My home was ok, but Galli wanted me to leave, just in case", Garci huffed.

Sparked laughed. Garci wasn't the average, polite Gardevoir. She was born and raised a rebel. As long Spark remembered, there wasn't a day where Garci wouldn't teleport from tree to tree, chased by her parents in the process. Galli was her older brother, who was a Gallade. However, both are different from the other Pokemon, like Ara; they weren't part of the normal color regime. Instead of a green hue, Garci was a vivid blue with striking orange eyes. She was considered a beauty by everyone, even though she herself doesn't acknowledge it. Her main source of entertainment is to tease all the male Pokemon in many ways, some Spark doesn't want to go through again…

"Spark? Are you listening?"

Spark snapped to attention, and looked at Garci. She sighed and repeated herself,

"Well then, ", Garci continued, "there's been rumors going around."

Spark pricked his ears to attention. "Rumors? About what?"

Garci stood up and looked out the window. "On the beach, not too far from here, Pokemon thought they heard…. a sound."

Spark slowly got up and joined Garci, followed by Ara. "What sound Garci?". Spark queried.

Garci turned to both of them. "No one knows", she started, "but no one dares to find out."

"Hmmm". Spark and Ara looked to each other for any sort of clue; so far, nothing. All three sighed and returned to their table. "Well, whatever it is, let's leave it alone for the time being", Ara said. "We all have enough on our minds." Spark and Garci nodded in unison.

"Three Huge Apples with Silver Gummies, Waiter!" Ara shouted.

"Coming right up Ms!", replied a Kricketot.

All three sat down and discussed about the mysterious rumor, and whether it was true or not. A shadow was behind a column from their table, preserving the conversation.

"Hmm, they said the beach right? I better go there."

The shadow left quickly, its bow dancing in the sunlight.


End file.
